The possibilities and realities of Raven
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Raven is walking simply during one of the calmer period of a superheroine' life, when she is suddenly the victim of some devious scheme that will change her forever into a definitely sexier person. This is a tribute story to Dragon-FangX from DA, who did a series of picture where Raven is being changed into various forms, like a belly-dancer.


The possibilities and realities of Raven

She lived for moments like this. Being a simple person walking on the street, merely doing her own things. No fighting, no destructive villains, no magic beams or spells that needed incredible concentration, just ''Rachel Roth'' minding her business, getting out for a coffee.

Her constant world-saving with the Titans was something she cherished, yet sometimes, like most people, she craved for some solitary time too. Now was one of those times for her, as she was dressed casually. A pair of jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, some nice shoes and voila, she could pass incognito in the city. No one seemed to really mind or recognize her, so it was all good.

About to walk to the coffee shop, she began hearing some strange music. Akin to Turkish or Egyptian music, it definitely sounded exotic to her ears, as it was just really contrasting to what played on the radios nowadays. Stopping right there on her path, she began to listen a bit more closely to this unique mix of middle-eastern music and sounds.

Finding it pretty good, she gave it a long listen, then decided to just head to the coffee shop. To her dismay, she found out she could not move her legs as they were stuck. Finding this absolutely strange, she began to see her legs and her butt shake a little, until they moved in a full sway. They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music, which was beyond strange as although she had never heard this music before in her life, her legs and butts swayed perfectly to the sound of the exotic music.

Not understanding at all what was happening to her, she looked sideways, to see if anyone was looking at this embarrassing situation. Perhaps she'd find an enemy of the Titans that was there to manipulate her like a puppet or something. Unfortunately, no one was paying any attention to her, nor was there anyone in plain sight that could have made such circumstances happen.

*She seems to be confused about all of this. Are you sure it is completely safe for us?

**Relax. I can manipulate and bend reality to my whim. She has no idea what is happening and she never will unless I tip her off. She still believes she is in the street right now.

*Okay then. So, you said you could transform and adapt her to my liking, right? So, how do we begin?

**Well, since you are a fan of that stuff, not that it's a bad thing, mind you, I guess we can continue in the same way.

Raven, confused as all hell by all of this, could not control her lower body anymore, as they strutted to the music that was becoming a little bit more than just a background sound. Trying to find a way out of this, she began to feel something quite smooth on her legs. Looking down, she could see, in stupefaction, that her jeans had been transformed into silk dancer pants. The blue see-through color and the fact that her black panties were now visible caused some severe alarm in her mind, as she had no idea who could do such a thing without her being able to resist at all.

*Wow, that's a good start.

**Wait until you get a load of this, my good friend.

The moment she was looking at her new pants, Raven could see her clothes morphing into something else altogether, something much more fitting with her dancer pants. The sweatshirt being cut and molded in a flash, it changed to a black top that covered her chest, yet leaved most of the rest naked. On her forearms were small band of silk, of the same fabric as her pants, covering her arms to the elbow. On her face now stood a face veil, continuing the color theme as it was blue and see-through, creating an air of allure on her face.

*Oh, now that is absolutely terrific.

**You sir, have no idea of what I can do. Watch this and be amazed.

Her complete body being now out of control, her arms went up in the air as she clasped her hands together. Her hips now swaying from side to side, she had no say in how her body moved.

-Stop, body, stop!

Even though she had control of her face, it was small comfort to what she was experiencing. Now clothed like a belly-dancer, she was beginning to move like one and it seemed that nobody was actually paying any attention to her. Not even a peak, not even a perverted person was catching the sight. She was alone in this curious transformation.

Her hair getting longer, she could feel it as it swished and swayed behind her, touching her at the middle of her back. It was becoming curlier, it seemed. Something that Raven could not see or sense, though, was the fact that her pale skin was slowly starting to darken, becoming a bit more exotic-looking in the process.

*Wow, that is way nice. But the more I look at her now, the more I think we'd need to keep her personality in check. This kind of outburst she just did won't work, you see.

**But of course! Do not worry about it. I will make sure the reality of her mind will become something much more different.

Her mind being toyed with, she could offer no resistance as her spiralling eyes symbolized the enthralled state she was now in. Her memories starting to shatter and disperse, newer ones were being built. She had never been a super hero or a member of any prestigious team. What she always had been, though, was an expert belly-dancer, always dancing for wealthy men and sultans, as her seductive arts were also her whole life.

As her mind changed, so did her body, as her lips became fuller now. Her hips expanded, making some small popping noises as they changed while she swayed them back and forth, still dancing to the music that grew even louder. Her breasts also inflated, becoming rounder and larger, tightening the fabric of her top. Her hair getting even curlier and longer, it now reached the same level as her knees, swishing madly with the sensual dance she made. Her skin getting even darker, it became the same color as chocolate

* .God. This is absolutely perfect. Nothing should change now. She is the ideal belly-dancer like this.

**As you say, but for what you are paying me, you could get better than that.

*How so?

**Well, there are so much possible transformations one can do with a person; I could get you something better. Let's just save this one right here and we'll continue with another one.

Raven, still dancing with wild spirals in her eyes, was suddenly shaking for two seconds as a perfect copy of herself was duplicated right next to her. With the same expression, the same movements, the same delightful skin and body, she had been doubled. Too much entranced to properly care about such a thing, she continued dancing as if nothing happened.

*I had no idea you could do that.

**Of course I can. To me, the world is like a huge computer program, and I hold the codes. It is as simple as copying and pasting something in text software.

*That is unbelievable. So, what did you wanted to show me?

**I can continue to change her just like we did to her ultimate state.

The second Raven began to change, as her skin began to darken even more, taking an ebony color. Her hair getting even longer, they went to the ground, becoming a mass of curled hair that continued to move with the superb dancing. Her hips popping once more as they expanded, they were followed by her breasts which kept on becoming bigger, attaining a size that would make any man melt at the sight of them.

As her body began to reach its final transformation in that aspect, her mind did too, as her spiralling eyes widened, as a completely frozen state of mindlessness was stuck on her face. She knew nothing, she felt close to nothing except a burning desire to dance and to keep on doing so. Dancing was her pride, her joy, her reason for living. She was good at it and she'd go on until something or anything would tell her to stop.

**What do you say about that?

*It is something to see all right. It's sexy, to be sure, but it seems a bit like overkill in some aspects.

**I'll just let her be right there and we'll work with another version. Here.

Right next to the previous and supposedly perfect Raven appeared a previous version, as the two belly-dancing Raven shook a little. She looked exactly the same as when she had begun to lose control, shouting for her body to stop. Her skin had just turned to a more exotic color and she had begun to dance more seriously. However, she was frozen, not moving at all unlike the other two who kept on going.

*Is there a problem with that one?

**No, I'm just adjusting her attitude toward her situation. Panic outbursts are not exactly attractive now, are they?

*No, they aren't.

**Indeed, so I'll just adjust her just like your vision of perfection, minus the lack of personality that her brainwashed mind possesses.

The new Raven, shocked about her sudden change of outfit, began looking at it with newfound eyes. Perhaps she was looking good in it and that it was silly to be troubled with such a thing. After all, she was dancing so well. She had no idea she could belly-dance so well.

Sensing a bit more weight in her body, she looked down, realising that her breasts were inflating to a much bigger size, filling her top rather nicely. Her hips getting wider, it made her dance look much better and more refined, adding beauty to the whole thing. Noticing that her skin was a bit darker, she had a surprised expression stuck on her face.

-Well...I can't really complain about that part...

Continuing her dance as she looked in amazement at her new body, she did so gracefully.

*Wow, I stand corrected. She is absolutely perfect like this.

**Sure, sure. I still think you can get a little something more for what you're giving me. Look at this.

The three Raven shook, as another copy was made, this time the copy being of the one that had just being changed. Being exactly the same as the previous one, she strutted her stuff as she looked at her changed body, mimicking what the other Raven was doing.

*Oh, I guess this is good then. Another perfect Raven for me is surely fine. Thanks a lot.

**I'm not finished.

Still dancing, the other Raven felt the incredible need to raise her arms, as two golden bangles soon appeared on her wrist in a puff of pink smoke. Puzzled about all of this, her attention was soon turned toward another puff of pink smoke, revealing a pink brass bottle with some gold finishing and rubies decorating it.

*Wow, you can do this?

**Watch me.

Understanding what was going on, Raven took a last look at her bangles and the bottle.

-Uh oh...

This being her final words as a free person, the bottle began sucking her in, as her legs merged together, forming a blue tail made of thick smoke. The bottle sucking her in, she was still swaying her stuff to the amazingly loud and ever-present music. Belly-dancing as she was being sucked inside the bottle, Raven could do nothing to resist the suction as she fully entered the lamp. Her presence now entirely gone, the bottle stopped sucking the air in.

*I really can't believe you were able to turn her into a genie.

**You can believe it. Considering that she has huge magical powers, I only had to reroute the whole thing while making one or two adjustments. Sacrificing her will and her inability to disobey to grant her more magical powers is easy once you get the concept and its many twists.

*Well, I am entirely satisfied with what you are giving me in terms of choices. Now, which one shall I pick?

**No no no, you misunderstood me. Take them all. Each of them shall be yours completely.

*Really?!

**Yes. Like I said, the price you are paying is very much worth it. In fact, if you ever have any problem with them, just contact me, okay?

*Sure.

**All right, let's go get them.

As the three of the four Raven were belly-dancing mindlessly, only one of them managed to notice two persons getting out of the coffee shop in front of them. Still obvious about the fact that she had been duplicated numerous times, she could only see that those two were heading straight for her, them being the only one to actually notice she was there.

They were two men, one dressed in a completely black dress covering him from head to toe, making him unrecognizable to her eyes. The other looked like a gentleman, dressed in a tuxedo with a face that seemed to be calculating and confident.

*I think you forgot to properly program that one. She is looking at us funny.

**Ah yes, silly me. It won't take even a moment.

The gentleman got closer to her, putting his hand right on her head, as he began caressing it gently. Doing so, Raven fell rather weak, yet utterly good at the same time. Important information was rapidly entering her mind, supplanting some of her own desires in term of importance as a result. The overly dressed man was her master now, it seemed. She had to obey, love, protect and adore him. It was what he wanted. It was what she wanted. It was what everyone wanted.

The information being firmly implanted in her head, she smiled, approving all of this as she looked at her master with an appreciative look on her face.

**There, it's done. Just snap your fingers and everyone here will return to reality, namely, serving you to the best of their capacities.

*Okay, here goes.

*SNAP*

With the sound of his snapping fingers, the three belly-dancing Raven snapped out of their trance, seeing their master before them. Not troubled at all about the fact that she was here multiple time, they all bowed before their master. The one that had been recently touched on her head began to speak.

-I do not know what has happened here, but it seems that you are my master now. While I do not completely understand how it happened and what it will do to my Titan status, I will happily let it all go to serve you eternally.

The one that had opened the ball for mind-control and hypnosis soon followed, as she looked at this person who was similar to her, except for her lighter skin.

-I know why you have chosen me, master, and you shall not regret it. I know that my reputation precedes me as an excellent dancer, but I will make sure that this reputation shall be only second to my dedication toward serving and loving you.

Looking at the two other girls, the better endowed looked at them not as sisters in slavery, but rather as competition. She knew, after all, that the master had chosen her for a very specific reason and she would make sure he would be satisfied.

-I am here to serve you, oh great master. Use me as you wish and It shall be my only role to send you to heaven with my dances and skills whenever you so desire.

The man dressed in black smiled happily under the clothing obscuring his face. Definitely pleased by what was being offered to him, he grabbed the bottle from the ground and rubbed it. Doing this, a genie version of the first Raven who had spoken to him appeared, her blue genie tail being connected to the bottle he was holding. On her face was an expression of bliss, calmness and submission. She knew what her role was and she would express it to him.

-I am your genie, oh great master. Your wishes are my command. Speak, and I shall obey.

Decidedly happy about all of this, the man dressed in black turned around to the gentleman with his bottle in hand.

*Here comes the payment, then.

**Naturally.

The black dressed man, placing his free hand in the air, began doing a spinning motion with them. Doing so for a few seconds, a large portal opened.

*Here is your gateway to a new birthing universe. Why did you wanted this so badly again?

**As the reality manipulating man that I am, I am generally afraid that if I just change a tiny detail here and there, I'll destroy everything. I can change things, but I was not the sole creator of this universe, so I could break it if I don't take caution. In a new universe, I could truly do as I please and become the god I was always meant to be.

*I see, so your power could manage to do most of anything, except travel through dimensions and universe?

**That is correct.

*Well, I wouldn't want to slow you down on that project. If I ever need some of your help again, I'll contact you in your new universe.

**With pleasure. Now, Off I go.

Walking inside the portal, the gentleman disappeared out of sight, leaving this universe for another. The man dressed in black, turning to see his harem of Raven, smiled as he spun his free hand once more, creating another portal.

*Well, follow me, my lovely slaves. We'll go to my home in my own dimension. There, you'll all be able to show how much you want to love and serve me properly.

The four Raven, smiling at the proposition made by their master, all answered as one to his query.

-Yes, master!

Soon, all of them stepped inside the portal, never to be seen again in this universe. With the gentleman and the man dressed in black gone, the illusion of a street disappeared, revealing the laboratory of the Reality Warper, an unknown supervillain.

None would ever see Raven again, but they hoped that wherever she was, she would be happy. Fortunately for them and for her, she would be.


End file.
